


Fluffing

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M, Humor, Post-Canon, Pre-Het, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Boys are gross.<br/>Disclaimer:  All hail Arakawa!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffing

X X X

Since the Elric brothers had come home, Winry had plenty of opportunities to observe them being boys. For all of the heroics she knew they’d done over the past six years, for all the growing up they had to do, now they could lie back and relax, and lucky her, she was the one who got to deal with it all.

At least Ed was finally getting a clue, resting his hand in the small of her back sometimes, giving her a kiss when he thought no one was looking (he blushed so hard when Al spotted them kissing that one time, Winry figured she’d never get another kiss as long as Alphonse was in Rezembool, but Ed proved her wrong, much to her delight).

Then there was the night they’d sat out on the porch, slowly winding up in long, languorous kisses, warm hugs, and a budding realization that they wanted to stay together for what was left of the night. They sneaked into the den, with its wide couch, and fitted themselves together onto it - sleeping together in a bed seemed...too much, right now. Ed had pulled a blanket up over them, and they’d whispered a few dreams, and kissed some more, and were starting to drift off.

Winry mumbled her irritation when Ed started flapping the blanket. “What are you doing?”

“I farted. I’m fluffing it out.”

That woke her up entirely. “You’re what?”

“You know, so it’s not trapped under the blanket with us?”

Winry screwed up her face at the noxious smell. “Ed!”

“You don’t want that under there, do you?” He gave her a look.

“If it’s under there, I can’t smell it!”

“What if you want to sleep covered up?”

“I don’t sleep with my head under the blanket! Do you?”

Ed opened his mouth; closed it again. “What if we wanted to do something?

“We’re not doing anything like that tonight!”

His face took on a speculative cast, and slowly, Ed nodded. “Yeah...not tonight.” He wrapped his arms around her again, and nuzzled her ear. “Sorry for waking you up.”

Winry snorted, giving him a playful nudge with her elbow. “Next time, keep your farts to yourself.”

X X X


End file.
